


ask to be unbroken / spiced wine & sandalwood & freshly cut grass

by Midnightminx90



Series: songs of wolves and witches [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightminx90/pseuds/Midnightminx90
Summary: Beauregard smells like… She smells like spiced wine and sandalwood and freshly cut grass.-Everything is almost the same.Except Yasha, Fjord and Veth are werewolves, and Caduceus, Molly and Caleb are witches (read the notes for a quick summary of his this works)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Yasha/Zuala (former)
Series: songs of wolves and witches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	ask to be unbroken / spiced wine & sandalwood & freshly cut grass

**Author's Note:**

> Emotions are the following: red is rage, blue is sadness, and green is relief. There are of course more, but these are the ones described by colour.
> 
> Tethers are what keeps the wolves grounded, keeps them human and stops them from losing their human side, which is what happens when a wolf turns omega, which means they turn feral.   
> The same can be partially said for witches; they’re still human, but helps keep them sane.  
> Tethers can be a person, an ideal, or an emotion. For instance, family/pack, your best friend, your partner/mate.
> 
> A wolf will gift a stone wolf to their mate, as a sign of love and trust, a form of ‘I’m giving myself to you, giving you my wolf and trust and love’
> 
> Bonds are not the same as tethers, but they are connections within a pack, allowing the members to feel the emotions and some thoughts from others when those are “pushed” through the bonds. For instance the words ‘pack’, ‘friend’ or ‘love’, and the feelings of blue, red and green. 
> 
> Yasha turning omega here is instantaneous, while in the book series it’s not so - it (usually) takes longer, a slow degradation, but I felt that for this story, being a single chapter and split into short events, it made sense to alter that.
> 
> A wolf becomes the next alpha by either killing another alpha, or having the power pass to them at the death of the former alpha (like from parent to child).
> 
> Most wolves are born as such, while others are bitten. The bitten wolves will have a harder time controlling their shifts at first. A born wolf will make the change around the time they become teenagers. 
> 
> The eyes of wolves indicate what they are: red for alphas, orange for betas and violet for omegas. They can flash their eyes or turn them that colour for a period of time, but it does not change their original colour. So for Yasha, she will still have one violet and one greenish-blue eye. (people who have seen media like Teen Wolf will recognize this)
> 
> When it comes to scents, they are unique and they will only smell like that to their mate. In the books this AU is based on, three of them are: “candy canes and pinecones, epic and awesome”, “dirt and leaves and rain” and “an oncoming storm”. The closest description would probably be the way Amorentia in the HP'verse works
> 
> Witches are always born with magic, but some need tattoos like runes and other symbols to channel it. Molly is, of course, the one of them with the most. Caleb had them forced on him, like his scars in canon, to make him a stronger soldier, and most are runed and symbols connected to fire. Caduceus barely have any as he never needed to, and tend to use more traditional forms, like reading tea leaves and runes made from bones, instead of fighting.

Yasha opens her eyes and there is  _ pain and loss and red and blue, blue, blue _ .

There is a hole in her chest where her heart should be, and rage and loss, and she knows her eyes are red and blue and…  _ violet. My eyes are violet. Why not orange?  _ She screams and howls at the loss and the severed bond, at the corpse of her mate at her feet.

_ Alone. I am alone. No pack. No mate.  _ Zuala is ash on the wind, scattered throughout the area called theirs, the only place where they could be alone together.

Her pack… no, that’s not right, that pack’s not been hers for a long time. Not since she rejected the wolf they brought forth as her intended mate. Because Yasha had already found hers, and it had been Zuala, kind and strong and lovely Zuala. 

She had been shunned, told she was nothing but a disgrace, how dare she not obey their tradition and how dare she reject this chosen mate from another clan!

Yasha had been tethered to the clan out of necessity, so she would not lose herself to the wolf, but Zuala had become her true tether, and it had been stronger than she had ever thought possible. 

But there is no bond. No mate. No tether. Nothing to keep her human.

Yasha’s eyes flare, Omega violet where they used to be Beta orange, as her bones crack and reshape, as claws protrude and fur sprouts, and she runs and runs and runs, howling a song of loss and rage.

She does not look back.

-

Yasha does not know how much time has passed before she wakes up, with no memories of the time since Zuala’s death.   
  
There is an altar, and the smell of a storm, and for a moment Yasha thinks of magic, but there is no one there but her and a looming statue, no heartbeats but her own.   
  
In her hand is a symbol, bolts of lightning, and she smiles ruefully, thinking of Zuala telling her she smells like crayons and ozone and flowers. How fitting to wake at the shrine of someone who was once one of the most powerful witches to roam the land, who was known for storm magic.   
  
-   
  
She finds a circus. There are werewolves and humans alike.   
  
For some reason, they offer her a place with them, even though she’s an Omega. Not something just anyone would do - everyone knows Omegas are dangers to themselves and others, especially when going without tethers for as long as she has.   
  
It’s not a pack like she’s ever known, but she makes it hers, in whichever ways she can.    
  
-   
  
Yasha runs with the other wolves and for the first time in forever she feels green.   
  
-   
  
Molly is like her, in the way that he doesn’t remember. But there is magic inked into his skin, and Yasha wonders if it had hurt, to have it done. Her first pack didn’t have a witch, but she once met one from another pack, and she’d had leaves and vines covering her arms.   
  
She helps him relearn everything.    
  
Not the magic, of course, she doesn’t know how that works, but she keeps watch while he practices, re-learns what makes a witch.    
  
In turn, they become each other’s tethers.    
  
And somehow, though Yasha had thought it impossible, her eyes change from Omega violet to Beta orange.   
  
-   
  
They reach a place called Trostenwald.    
  
She goes with Molly to find people to attend the circus, like they always do. Her tether doesn’t need a bodyguard, not with the magic he wields, but she’s reluctant to leave him alone.   
  
Inside the tavern she spots a wolf and two humans at one table, a wolf and a witch at the one next to them, and there seems to be some animosity there.   
  
Her eyes flash, and she watches the response of both wolves and witch.    
  
Molly notices, she knows, but he doesn’t falter in his speech to draw people in.   
  
-   
  
The wolves, witch and humans from the tavern show up to watch, like they promised.   
  
One of the humans, Beau, asks Yasha to hold her during the show, even pays her to do it.   
  
Yasha, for some reason, does so.   
  
Beauregard smells like… She smells like spiced wine and sandalwood and freshly cut grass.   
  
It has been a long time since Yasha noticed someone’s scents apart from magic, sweat and blood. She isn’t ready to think about what it means.   
  
-   
  
After everything goes to shit, Molly and her decide to travel with the humans, witch and wolves from the tavern.   
  
-   
  
They head north, and at some point they become a pack, even without an Alpha.   
  
-   
  
For weeks they travel, helping people out, and people thank them, even after seeing the wolves shift, bones and muscles forming and reshaping, after magic is cast, leaving the sharp scent of ozone in the air.    
  
It feels good to use claws and fangs to help and not harm. Well, they harm, but only those who deserve it.    
  
Even back home, in a country as wild as her, people had been afraid of the wolves.    
  
Yasha doesn’t understand at first, not until she sees the villages with almost none left, it’s people having been conscripted to a war with the country she once called home.   
  
In the face of such loss and horror, the wolves seem tame in comparison.   
  
-   
  
_ Hunters! There are hunters! Howl, I must howl, warn them all! There is magic, witches, must sing, but no sound, there is no sound! _   
  
The hunters have witches and come in the night, taking them away in shackles coated in magic and silver and only the magic holds back their songs of pain and rage and warning.   
  
Their friends remain asleep as Yasha, Fjord and Jester are taken away.   
  
-   
  
Molly is dead.    
  
Yasha felt it even in her magical slumber, but that is nothing to the pain that thrums through her as she wakes and sees his grave with his coat on a branch above it.   
  
She is again lost to the wolf, howling a song of rage and pain and loss and the world is once again red and blue and her eyes must be violet again, because she sees the look on the faces of her new pack as she falls to the ground, landing on paws, not hands, only the most primitive thoughts in her head.   
  
_ Dead. BrotherFriendPackLove is dead. Alone. I am alone.  _   
  
Again, Yasha runs.   
  
Again, she does not look back.   
  
As she does, she feels the blue, blue, blue through the bonds with her pack, but she does not heed them.    
  
-   
  
Obann.   
  
His name is Obann and his eyes are Alpha red and Yasha follows him blindly.   
  
-   
  
There is a familiar smell in the air. Spiced wine and sandalwood and freshly cut grass.   
  
Her mind clears for a moment, and there, her pack, her…  _ friends? Friends! My friends are here! They’re here for me!  _ She feels the bonds, feels the green and the red and a bit of blue, just the barest hint.    
  
No. Not friends. They let her go. If they cared, they would have followed.   
  
Yasha snarls, teeth bared as she charges, bringing down the closest human. There is blue, there are shades of it, and she pushes past to sink her claws into her prey, intending to tear the human apart.   
  
Silver impacts with her fur and skin, striking her across the muzzle, but it’s not enough to knock her back. Good. She likes it when they fight back, it’s more fun that way, and they always fall to her, or to Obann.   
  
She grins, teeth bared and claws covered in blood as she’s about to take a bite out of the human beneath her, but she is knocked aside by another wolf.   
  
There is something familiar about this one, but she’s not seen it before, she’s sure of it.   
  
She can taste the magic in the air, and before she can lunge at the new wolf, she’s knocked to her feet and the pain almost causes her to shift back.    
  
Confusion rolls through her, and she blinks, eyes and mind clearing.   
  
_ Friends! They ARE friends! They came for her! Came to help her. Help her? With what? Help her be free! Yes, free from the Alpha who listened to the red and blue of her song and used her. _   
  
She sees red and feels green, turning at once to seek out her new target, and she watches as Obann bites one of her friends. Yasha wants to howl in rage, but she knows doing so means Obann learning she’s no longer on his side.   
  
Instead, she pretends to come to his aid, snapping and snarling towards the wolf, Fjord, who is facing off against the Alpha who somehow managed to get her on his side.   
She stalks closer, watching Obann shift to give her space, and only at the last moment, when she is right next to him, does she turn.   
  
Yasha sinks her teeth into Obann’s throat, the blood spraying everywhere, covering her muzzle as she twists her head to the side and snaps his neck.    
  
The beast inside her howls and she lets go to sing, sing, sing, before biting into Obann’s chest and tearing out his heart, feeling it thump thump thump before she bites down on it.   
  
“Yasha!” A voice rings out and it’s… it’s Jester, her friend, naked after having shifted and oh, that’s new, she was human before but now she’s not but that’s not the important thing because Beau is bleeding out and it’s all because of her _. _   
  
“You have to help her, you have to turn her,” Jester says and Yasha doesn’t understand, she’s not an Alpha, she can’t help Beau.   
  
She whines, and maybe Jester understands because she says…    
  
Jester says “Alpha.”   
  
Yasha shakes her head. She can’t be? She can’t help, can she?   
  
She looks at Beau, bleeding out and heartbeat fading.   
  
“Yasha, please, we can’t lose Beau! Not her too!”   
  
_ How? Don’t know how. I was born, not bitten. Fjord too. Veth, she knows! _   
  
She looks to the smallest wolf, channeling her thoughts and feelings.   
  
“Yasha!” Jester shouts again, and she’s blue, blue, blue.   
  
Veth runs over, and shows Yasha what to do, how to save their friend by turning her. Making Beau the third bitten wolf of their pack, taking away the last human in the process.   
  
Yasha feels blue, but she sees red, wanting nothing more than green.   
  
-   
  
She thinks it’s taking. Beau is still breathing, but they won’t know for at least a couple days.   
  
Yasha carves a wolf while she waits. It’s wood, not stone, because that takes longer, and she needs something physical to hand to Beau when she wakes.   
  
Fjord watches over Beau, and Jester sits next to Yasha, watching her work, asking if Yasha can teach her to carve stone later, so she can do the same and give it to Fjord.   
  
Yasha smiles, small and soft and agrees.

  
-  
  
 _Awake! She is awake!_   
  
Yasha sings, calling her pack and she feels the bonds fill with green.  
  
She’s been a wolf for the past day, curled up next to Beau’s sleeping form, alert of any change in her breathing, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
Yasha stands, larger than she’s ever been before, and she looks down, watching Beau’s eyes flicker open, watching them flash orange, and only then does Yasha feel the green relief herself.   
  
_Wolf. You are wolf. Like I am, but not. I am Alpha. You are FriendMateLovePack. Mine. You are mine. Here. I made you this. It’s wood, not stone. I will give you the stone wolf later. Because you are love and mate._  
  
She gently picks up the wood wolf she carved, placing it on Beau’s chest, before sitting down to wait for a response.   
  
“Yasha?” Beau asks, voice dry and cracking.   
  
It’s impossible to hold back from licking Beau’s face, and Yasha huffs out a wolfy laugh as Beau wipes the saliva from her face.  
  
Neither are able to say anything before the door slams open, and wolves and witches spill in, filling the room as the wolves scramble to climb on top of Beau to see if she’s okay. Only Yasha’s low growl stops them, their joy and relief and excitement causing them to be careless.  
  
Beau can handle their claws and teeth now, but while she’s healed, it doesn’t mean she’s ready for them.  
  
They whine before pulling away, but only slightly, needing to stay close.   
  
“What happened?” Beau asks.  
  
“We almost lost you,” Caduceus says, a witch Yasha barely laid eyes on at Molly’s grave until they freed her from Obann. “Yasha here became an Alpha when she killed Obann, which allowed her to save you.”  
  
The shift of bones and muscles fill the small space, and Jester sits down next to Beau on the bed, uncaring of her own nudity.  
  
“It’s loud at first, I know. Can you hear it though? The animals and the land itself? Our heartbeats. Don’t worry, we’ll help you figure out how to turn it down, okay? You’ll figure it out in no time, and then you can shift and we can run together, really run.”  
  
“Does it hurt? Cause it sounds like it does.”   
  
“Actually, it doesn’t hurt actually,” Jester says, chipper as a bird.  
  
“Liar,” Beau replies, “I can hear your heartbeat you know. It stuttered.”  
  
“Okay, so maybe a little but only at first and then you’ll get used to it and it’s more like.. hmm, it’s more like getting bitten by a mosquito, you know? Only it doesn’t itch after.”  
  
The wolves and witches all snort a laughter at that.  
  
Yasha feels the room pulse with green, green, green.  
  
“Wanna try? I’m sure you’ll feel better once you do! Here, I’ll help you up.”  
  
Jester reaches out to take the carved wolf away, and Beau snarls at her. It’s clear she didn’t mean to, and Yasha dares to hope it means Beau’s accepting her, but it’s a careful, fragile hope for now.  
  
“I’m okay,” Beau says, cradling the carving in one hand as she sits up, before carefully putting it back down on the bed as she rises from it. “Okay, move, you’re hogging all the space and I need to stretch.”  
  
Everyone leaves the room, leaving Yasha and Beau.  
  
“Show me?” Beau asks her, and Yasha shifts back to human.  
  
“Yes, of course.”  
  
Beau undresses, Yasha looking away to offer privacy, even as she has none herself. She’s used to it though, it’s always been like this, but not for Beau.  
  
“You don’t have to turn away,” Beaus says, voice low enough that the other wolves won’t hear, and Yasha turns towards her out of instinct.   
  
Again, Yasha is flooded with green relief, this time at the lack of new scars on Beau’s body, no signs of the damages Yasha had dealt her days before. She hears Beau’s heart stuttering as they stand there together, can smell the arousal on her.  
  
“Later,” Beau says, grinning even though she looks uncertain. “Let’s just run for now, and we can talk later.”  
  
“Okay,” Yasha says. “Watch me.”  
  
“Always am,” Beau replies, voice soft.  
  
Yasha shifts back, slower than she’s ever done before, wanting Beau to observe and learn, even though it’s more instinct than anything else.  
  
She watches Beau nod to herself, popping her joints and closing her eyes as she focuses.  
  
It’s not an easy shift, by any means, and Yasha feels the pain through the bonds, sees it clearly on Beau’s body as the claws and fur sprout, as the bones and muscles reform, but in the end, a wolf stand before her, the fur the colour of Beau’s hair, eyes flashing orange.  
  
Yasha feels the wonder and joy and excitement, the confusion and feeling of being overwhelmed through the bonds between them and she pushes back _breathe, deep breaths, calm, it’s okay FriendLovePackMate, easy_ as her own eyes flash red and she puts her nose against Beau’s fur.   
  
Outside, the other wolves are yipping and singing for them to _join us, let us run, PackSisterAlphaFriend._  
  
Beau looks at her, and all Yasha hears back is _PackFriendLoveMate._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the people over at Cracklepop who helped figure out what Beau would smell like to Yasha!


End file.
